


gay outside the army

by Hope



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 2 (set just after 'honor bound')</p>
            </blockquote>





	gay outside the army

**Author's Note:**

> For Claire's birthday

"Hey," Tom's hair's still claggy with grease, shirt collar still standing stiffly to perfect attention, the pleats of his tailored trousers still pressed symmetrically over his hips; all despite the fact that he's not even in uniform any more. Not that Doug notices in his quick glance over before turning back to his locker, attempting yet again to shove the flailing jeans jacket into the narrow space, arm over arm spilling out again. Tom steps closer up behind him but Doug refuses to turn around again, his teeth gritting tighter and brows dropping heavier above his eyes. Finally he gives up, shoving one last time before slamming the door hard, only one frayed corner of denim left trapped outside of the locker.

"Hey," Tom says again as Doug props a shoulder against the locker alongside his to click on the combination lock, and Tom appears in front of him again, not taking the hint. "What?" he says, leaning down close to thwart any further attempts at being ignored, face in close to catch Doug eye-to-eye as he looks up. Doug frowns at his all-too-familiar blank, clueless expression. He's not entirely sure _what_ himself, just that this case has left him with a bad taste in his mouth that has nothing to do with going back to what is ostensibly the academy, only magnified ten times in the worst parts.

"Nothing," he runs a hand through his hair and Tom abruptly grips his sleeve, as if the sudden movement were a feint to get away again. His grip only loosens a little, not letting go entirely, as Doug drops his arm again and softens the frown to peer back into Tom's face. The change of pressure as he unclenches his teeth brings back the deep, throbbing ache in his jaw and he automatically lifts his hand again to press his fingers against it experimentally.

Tom's hand drops from Doug's sleeve and his expression changes finally, tensing a little into a frown, the furrow between his eyebrows blurring as he moves his face closer, and then his cold fingertips are pressing tentatively at the tender spot on Doug's jaw, pressing half-pain warmth into the sensitive core of it. "Sorry about that," Tom says softly, breath sharper than his voice, and then his mouth warmer than his fingers against Doug's jaw, lips dry then tongue a wet swipe and the bruise all damp warmth and shivering down Doug's neck.

"That's uh…" Doug clears his throat. "It doesn't hurt that much." And then he could kick himself because Tom's mouth is pulling away, but only a little to laugh, cools puffs of it over wet skin, and Doug finds he's been shuffled back, knees nudging against his shins, combination lock digging into his back. Tom's mouth drags down until he's just breathing into the corner of Doug's neck and shoulder, tip of his nose cold above the puffs of warmth.

"Glad this case is over," Tom mumbles, and Doug makes a small affirmative noise as if the statement had been a question. He drapes an arm across the drooping line of Tom's shoulders, pressing the other body in closer against his own. "I hate the…" Tom's voice drifts off as Doug drops his head and Tom's half-rises to meet it, resulting in Doug's mouth against his cheekbone, Tom's eyelash brushing lazily at Doug's cheek before Doug's tongue fails to resist the desire to taste the residue the day has left on Tom's skin. Doug feels the movement against his own skin as Tom's mouth moves to laugh again, and stoppers it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/31642.html


End file.
